The modern era has opened doors for women previously closed to their sex; this has permitted them to advance in various disciplines previously reserved for their counterparts. A direct result of this has been the increasing purchasing power that women bring to bear in the marketplace. Along with these new opportunities and earning potential they need to maintain a fashionable and reliable wardrobe that can become expensive to maintain and replace as needed. Thus, women have had to invest a large amount of money in the acquisition of expensive items to maintain the look of a professional, mother, and or wife.
Amongst the many accessories and other items that they routinely purchase, it is the ubiquitous designer bag that seems to be the fashion statement nonpareil. As they take the bag or other items to functions or events they sometimes find that in the lady's room or powder room there is no place to rest their bag or other such item in a convenient sanitary location; this can be most unpleasant as not all locations maintain a pristine environment; thus, they are forced to lay the item on the floor, dirty countertop or similar place.
Thus routine use of the bag or other personal item at functions or events is very likely to necessitate the contamination thereof by hazardous or unpleasant bio-matter or other materials that they would prefer not touch their purse, accessories, or other items. This problem has led some to perform studies as to the amount of unwanted bio-matter taking up residence on a woman's handbag. These studies have indeed shown that they can have many more germs on them than the average toilet at the very same function. This is not an acceptable situation for most women.
One particular prior art solution teaches the use of a hoop to hang a purse from a piece of furniture such as a table. U.S. Patent Application No. US20060108497 filed by applicant Miranda is directed to a holding device engageable with a surface of a table or the like for securing fashion accessories such as handbags or purses, includes a base having an orifice, an anti-slip member attached to the base and configured for engaging the surface, and an arm assembly rotatable with respect to the base and having a first end configured for being received by the orifice. The problem with Miranda is that a convenient surface whereupon a user may hang the device is not always present; further, the device only permits the hanging of a device having a surface cooperating with the Miranda hoop, i.e., a purse having a shoulder strap or similar strip of material. If the personal item is not conducive to being hung thereupon, there is no way for the teaching of Miranda to provide a support therefore. Finally, the hoop of material overly stresses the material of the expensive purse thereby reducing the life thereof.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.